


Host

by Redamber79



Series: 5 sentence fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Priest Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: 5 sentence fic prompt Host





	Host

“Bless me Father, for I have sinned,” Dean murmured by rote. “It has been three years since my last confession and I've not received the Host in that time. I've fallen in love with a man, with his voice when he speaks passionately of his beliefs, with his hands, which are strong and yet graceful--Father, I want those hands on me, worshipping me the way he worships, with his lips as they speak words of devotion, that clever tongue that speaks so guilelessly has seduced me, those blue eyes have pierced my very soul…”

 

A muffled gasp came from beyond the screen, then a clatter as the space next to him was vacated, only for the curtain to be torn back and the priest stood before him, flushed and wild eyed. Then his arms were full of unfairly muscular flesh for a man of the cloth, and those pink lips were against his even as those clever fingers tore loose the dog collar and and dropped it to the floor.


End file.
